A business seeks to improve on the assets of its portfolio. Risk and reward associated with one or more portfolios changes over time depending on a number of different economic conditions. Businesses assess the returns of particular assets versus the volatility in order to try to better manage their portfolio and reach a desired state. A balance is needed between business growth opportunities and a business's portfolio in order to take into account various macroeconomic scenarios and their impact on the business's portfolio.